What SHOULD HAVE happened in Sucker Punch
by Alexandria Rosalyn Flarehart
Summary: What if Baby Doll didn't get a lobotomy? What if she escaped? Read and find out.


_In 1965, my mother lost the battle against leukemia and died. That night, after the funeral, our uncle tried to kill us; furious that our mother left everything she had _

_to us and not him. Out of a jealous rage, he went after my sister. The only family I had left, I found a gun in a dresser and threatened him, trying to keep away from _

_my sister. I aimed poorly, and fired. Luck not favoring me, I hit my sister instead of him. At first I thought she was dead, but after he placed me in an asylum, I was _

_told that the bullet barely missed her heart. She was in critical condition, but she would live, at least that what the doctors told me._

_In the asylum, I met four other girls: Amber, Blondie, Rocket and her older sister, Sweet Pea. I told them I decided to escape, and they decided to join me; I _

_graciously accepted their self invites: the more help I had, the better._

_In order to successfully escape, we needed five items: a map, a key, a knife, fire, but the fifth item was a mystery._ _Not even I knew what it was._ _One by one, we _

_secured the items for the escape. So far, everything was going great._ _But when it came to getting the knife, that's when Rocket got stabbed by the chef. She lived, _

_but was taken to the hospital; the knife pushed her lung aside instead of piercing it._ _Then, to make matters worse, Blondie got cold feet and told Blue what we were _

_up to._ _He shot Blondie and Amber, but when everyone left the room, he tried to have his way with me; that seemed like a good time to stab him with the knife we _

_obtained from the kitchen. Miraculously, Amber and Blondie were still okay; when Blue shot them, the bullets didn't go through their brains: they only got stuck. I _

_cleaned them up to the best of my ability, wrapping bandages around their heads to hide the damage._ _Blondie apologized for ratting us out and swore to never betray _

_us again, but Amber and I assured her that it wasn't her fault and to just forget about it. Wasting no time, I snatched the key from Blue's neck as he lied _

_unconscious on the polished wood floor. Before leaving, I stared at Amber and Blondie, and they stared back._

_As we continued to gaze at one another, I only said seven words that gave them enough courage to get them on their feet:_

"Let's get the hell out of here."

_We quietly ran through each corridor, rapidly searching for Sweet Pea. It didn't take long before we found her. I threw the door open, and she stared at me, tears still _

_streaming down her face. Sweet Pea saw Amber and Blondie, and let her jaw drop in awe. I stood in the doorway as they took a moment to embrace one another in _

_each others arms. When they were finished, they looked at me for reassurance; not knowing what to do next._

"Sweet Pea, Rocket's alive. She should be okay, but she's still in critical condition", _I informed the grieving sister. Sweet Pea covered her mouth with both hands, _

_barely muffling a relieved 'Oh, my God'; but this time, cried tears of joy, confident that her sister would make it._ _More motivated than before to leave the asylum, _

_they helped Sweet Pea to her feet as she wiped away her tears. We smiled at each other and she said:_

"Let's go."

_The four of us crouched behind a corner, observing the guests for tonight's entertainment. Amber swore in frustration and Blondie put her head on her knees._

"Great, a welcome party", _Sweet Pea whispered sarcastically,_ "now what are we gonna' do?"

_I thought long and hard on what are options were. But then, it hit me:_

"That's it. The sacrifice; it's me," _I whispered. The others looked at me in solid confusion._

"Baby Doll, what are you talking about?" _Blondie whispered in concern._

"She's right – we have to get out of here!" _Amber said. I shook my head in disagreement._

"You guys leave while I distract them," _I explained. I turned to a tearful Blondie_ "It's the only way." _One by one, I hugged them goodbye, wishing them well on _

_their journey._

_Sweet Pea and I looked at each other._

"You better know what you're doing," _she said sternly, tears rolling down her face. I nodded. _"I do."

_I was about to get up, when the most unexpected thing happened: Madame Goreski appeared and led the guests inside._

"What's she doing?" Sweet Pea whispered. _It didn't take long for us to figure out that Madame Goreski was part of our escape; looking in our direction and winking _

_as she smiled at us: kind of a red flag. She waved and mouthed 'good luck' as the four of us made our way out of the front gate._

_Forty-five years went by. Seems like a lifetime ago since our escape. How we managed to stay hidden all this time still remains a mystery even to me, but a lot has _

_happened since then: first, Madame Goreski found out that Blue forged her signature for my lobotomy, which caused Blue to panic and spill everything to the police _

_about my step fathers' evil plan for me to remain silent: it made headlines all over the state:_

"**Attempted unauthorized lobotomy plot on sane patient in mental institution revealed"**

_And when it was, Blue and my bastard step father both got life in prison._ _Rocket eventually came out of her coma, but to this day, she still has trouble remembering _

_how to do certain things. As for Amber and Blondie, they occasionally get headaches due to the bullet wounds in their skulls, but the doctor said as long as they take _

_aspirin twice a day every day for the rest of their lives, they'll be just fine._

_The first three years, we went from place to place and job to job, never staying in one place for more than two weeks at a time as we saved up what little amount of _

_money we could to support ourselves. When we saved enough, we bought a ranch and some horses to go with it, riding them as a pass time, and as stress _

_relievers._

_My younger sister, who we've nick named "Lotus", eventually joined us when she came out of her coma, two weeks after Rocket did._

_After all the hell we've been put through, it didn't really matter what happened to us next; because we we're free, and that's all that really matters._

The End


End file.
